DanganRonpa International League
by Kazuntight
Summary: Another year, another game of despair for Hope's Peak! With the game set, and the students selected, its time to see what kind of despair that will arise from this batch, but little does Monokuma know, that this time, the game will be played in a whole new way. Hold on to your hats, because this is DanganRonpa International League! (An AU with more Nationalities than just Japanese)
1. Starting Point

What creates hope? What creates despair? What destroys these two? Is it each other, or something more? Most importantly, why does it exist?

 **-x-x-x-**

"Upupupup, my oh my! What a fine selection of students we have this year!" a small monochromatic bear said excitedly to himself as he shuffled through some papers on a medium sized wooden desk. On each one, a picture of a teenager with a stamp that said approved on it, and the bold letters Hope's Peak Academy, adorning the top of the paper. "I can't wait to see what this batch of hopeful students will bring to the table this year!"

"I just can't wait…." an ominous figure said behind the bear, also staring down at the papers. "Just imaging the new depths of despair they will bring." they finished as they walked towards a large set of double doors, with 15 applications left behind on the desk.

 **-x-x-x-**

'I wonder where we're going...' a male thought to himself as he looked out the window of the plane he was on. He glance at the other passenger of the on board and mentally counted them.

'7 guys, 7 girls. That's a lot less from middle school.' he recalled to his junior high memories. "35 classmates to 14 is a big difference. I wonder if anyone else here also had a big class before." he wondered to himself aloud in a monotone voice. "Maybe I should go introduce myself to someo-"

His thoughts and sentence were cut off by the sound of the on board announcement system turning on.

"Ahem, this is your pilot speaking, We are currently arriving at our destination, I request everyone to sit in their seats and buckle their seatbelt." The man on the announcer said. Not to long afterwards, everyone was in their seats waiting to arrive, but then something of a surprise occurred. Little green masks dropped from above the seats that was connected to a tube with instructions that said, "PUT ON". Although reluctant at first, everyone put on a mask before a small green gas funneled into the tubes the mask was connected to. The last thing the passengers saw was their vision blur before passing out.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Intro Done! I don't need Oc's, I don't have an update schedule, and rate, review, I don't know, enjoy life. I hope you all will keep reading and have a nice day. Also no, this does not take place with DanganRonpa V3.


	2. First Impressions

Welp, Chapter 2 is here. Sorry I can't introduce everyone at the same time. I get distracted easily and stuff, so I usually only get a small batch of work done at times, But please enjoy.

 **-x-x-x-**

P.O.V: Main Character

"O-...et…..p…." A silhouette said as I started to open my eyes.

"Errm, hm?" As I looked up, I saw a face….a very shiny face…...it kinda hurt to look at it. The next thing I noticed was a hand being brought up, sorta like the person was gonn-

 _ ***SMACK***_

"Gaah! What the?" I say in pain while nursing my now red cheek.

"See? Always works!" I hear a voice say mischievously while slightly laughing under his breath. It annoyed me a little before I heard his laughter stop after see another person hit the back of his head.

"I don't care, you still shouldn't have done that!" A girl said sternly. I soon see her approach me and offer a hand. "Sorry about him, he can be a real handful." she apologizes as I hesitantly take her hand.

"Uhh, thanks. I hope you don't mind me asking but, where are we? And who are you two?" I ask looking around at where we were. It was some kind of courtyard, with concrete ground, some benches around, and some kind of fountain. There was also a bunch of different looking building all in different directions.

"Ah, I'm sorry, My name is Emilia Radcliff, **Ultimate Singer** , it's nice to meet you." She greeted politely. I mentally noted that she wore a lot of purple. She wore a light purple button up under a dark purple zip up hoodie with the sleeves tucked up, with black skinny jeans, and matching dark purple sneakers with white soles. She had chestnut curly hair that went to her shoulders and a few freckles on her face. "That idiot who hit you is Perri." she finished as she pointed to the guy who was rubbing the back of his head.

"I can introduce myself." he said annoyed. He walked up to me and flashed a big grin. "Names Perri Peiro, and yes, that Perri Peiro. **Ultimate Circus Performer**. I know, I know, it's not everyday that you have the honor of meeting someone as great as-" I tuned out his introduction and mentally evaluated him. He wore a puffy white unbuttoned button up that had a bunch of small yellow highlights and designs over a bright yellow tank top with the word "Super Star" in a white font on it. He also wore white cargo shorts and yellow shoes. Lastly, he had hair that seemed to oddly defy gravity, as it seemed to all stick out to the left of his head slightly in the air.

"-But don't worry. No matter how amazing I am, please treat me like everyone else." He thankfully finished. "So, what's your name?" He asked curiously, although he was currently looking at his nails.

"Ah, Im August, August Cowling." I say while thinking.

"And? What's your talent?" Perri asks again.

'My…..talent….What was my talent again?' I mentally ask myself, unable to remember. "I…...don't remember"

"Eh? What? Come on, you can remember, I bet you're just hiding it. Probably because it's not as cool as mine." Perri said demeaningly, before getting another smack to the head for it.

"Ok, well, don't worry. I bet it will come back to you eventually, so don't push yourself." Emilia said. "Anyway, we should meet up with the others."

"Others?" I ask before remembering the plane and the other passengers. These two must have also been on the plane.

"Yeah, everyone should be at the cafeteria by now." Perri said joining the conversation again. "Follow me, it's over here." he continued before confidently strutting past Emilia and I and leading the way. We silently followed him to an orange building and walked in the front doors to be greeted to a large cafeteria with 12 other people, sitting down at a large circular table, looking back at us.

 **-x-x-x-**

So? First impressions are the most important. Tell me what you think of the chapter, rate, review, favorite, tell you friends, your family, and enjoy life!


	3. First Impressions Part 2

_Chapter three with the rest of the gang, Enjoy! Also props to those who find the reference._

 **-x-x-x-**

"I have returned!" Perri said while posing in a very demeaning stance, with a hand on his face, and the other pointing at the table of people. "You may rejoice now." he said as he walked over to the table and sat between two other guys. Emilia and August followed and sat at the two empty seats that were by each other. August calmly sat next to Emilia in the seats and glanced at the person beside him. She had short black hair and scooted a little away from him, and from the way she was avoiding eye contact, she must have been shy, or at least nervous around him.

"So, Who are you?" a girl across from him asked. She had a very….refined air around her, plus the look she gave off made her look very noble.

"August Cowling, forgive me, but I can't remember my talent at the moment." he replied as he looked around the table, returning the curious looks that were sent his way.

The girl giggled before introducing herself. "Its nice to meet you August, I am Francine Kelling, **Ultimate Chess Player**. I'm from Novoselic." She had long black hair tied up into a french braid that laid over her shoulder accompanied by a small white pin, in the shape of a chess piece, the queen to be precise. She wore a large black leather jacket, black leather shorts, with thigh high black leather boots, and black square rimmed glasses. "Everyone here doesn't know each other yet, so why don't we all introduce ourselves." She suggested. The thought got everyone to nod and the boy next to Francine decided to speak up first.

"Alright, I'll go first. The name's Horus Ishting, nice to meet ya! I'm the **Ultimate DJ** , and I'm from Egypt. I hope you all treat me well." he said with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. Horus had spiky orange hair, that went strangely well with his tan skin. He also wore dark orange tank top over a brown sleeveless high collar jacket, and dark brown pants with boots.

The guy next to Horus, stands up and went next. "My name is Kouku Zulu, The **Ultimate Hunter**. I'm from Africa." The man was of towering height, at maybe six feet and 4 inches with a very muscular physique and dark skin. He wore light brown safari gear along with some accessories to go to boot, with binoculars, a hat, and belt holding many little pockets to hold things.

Then, the next person stood up. "My name is Crystal Weber, **Ultimate Ballerina** , I'm from Sweden." she said with a small curtsey. She had straight light blue hair that went a little past her shoulders, with a white knee length dress with a light blue corset under a small light blue cardigan along with blue ballet slippers.

Another guy got up and gave a slight wave. "Yo, my name is Markov Grieger. I'm the **Ultimate Tutor** , pleased to meet you all. I am also from Russia." Although his talent was tutor, he definitely didn't look the part. He had some stubble growing on his chin and his black hair was all over the place, he had a plain wrinkled red t-shirt and tan slacks and red flats. The big dragon tattoo on his arm also didn't help the picture either. Although many people wanted to question it, the question quickly fled as the next person introduced themselves.

"My name's Eri Naybek. I'm the **Ultimate Accountant** , I'm from India, please treat me well." A tan girl said while standing up. Her silver hair was tied up into a bow, being held together with a white ribbon with a few rows of hair falling to her shoulders. She wore a silver suit, suit pants, and grey shoes.

Emilia stood up next. "I am Emilia Radcliffe, the **Ultimate Singer** , I'm from Rome. It's nice to meet you all." As she sat back down, she nudged August to go.

"Well, you already know my name, I'm from England, and I hope we get along." August said, and with that done, now there is less than half the was table left.

The black haired girl next to August stood up nervously. "...my...name is-" She said quietly.

"We can't hear you!" Perri quipped from his seat which got the girl to jump in surprise.

"...my name is-" she continued only a little louder this time.

"Still can't hear you!" Perri interrupted again leaning back in his chair.

"My name is-"

"Still can't he-GUH!" Perri butted in again but was quickly silenced when Emilia somehow got behind him without him noticing and hit him in the back of the head. "Shut it Perri." she said irritatedly before sitting back down next to August. "Please continue." she finished as she gave the quiet girl a comforting smile.

"Thank you. Like I was saying, my name is Adele Ramirez. My talent is the **Ultimate Baker** I'm from Mexico." Aside from her short black hair, she wore a light green cardigan over a white t-shirt that had a picture of the sun on it with a red knee length dress skirt.

After she sat down, the person next to her got up although, by the look on her face, it seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else. "Selena Grader, **Ultimate MMA Fighter** , America." she said quickly and with hostility. "Don't talk to me." She said before sitting down and crossing her legs. She wore a dark green letterman jacket with the letters "CLOVERS" accompanied by a 4-leaf clover over a black sports bra and grey genie pants, with her golden blond hair in a pony tail.

"Guess it's my turn." a guy said as he stood up. "Hello, my name is Shawn Rodgers, **Ultimate Animal Keeper** , and I'm from Canada, I also hope we can all get along." He wore black graphic tee that showed a face of a panda in white and matching black shorts. He also had spiky green hair that and teeth that looked unusually sharp.

"Ok, ok, my turn." Perri said standing up and in front of Shawn. "Now, for all the shut-ins here that don't know me, I am the fantastic, dazzling, and magnificent, Perri Peiro! Thee **Ultimate Circus Performer** , from the city of love itself, France." Perri said jumping onto his chair and striking a pose. "The pleasures all yours."

"Don't you mean, 'The pleasures all mine'?" Markov asked.

"No, I don't. Your welcome." Perri said while winking to everyone.

After everyone mentally agreed to ignore Perri, they moved on to the next person.

"Anyway, the name's Ryuunosuke Raku, but most just call me Raku." The guy next to Perri said to move the conversation along. "They call me the **Ultimate Hairstylist** , but it's officially Barber, although either is fine with me. I'm from Japan." He finished as he took his seat. He had dirty blond hair and his attire was a white shirt under a tan vest and matching tan pants.

The last guy stood as soon as Raku sat down and spoke up. "Sup, so I'm Adam Carver, **Ultimate Botanist**. Although I lived in New Zealand for a majority of my life, I'm actually from Australia. Hope we can all be friends." His attire resembled that of a boy scout and his messy hair was blond.

Everyone turned to the last person as she stood up. "Ahem, my name is Beth Johnson, and I am the **Ultimate Fencer** , born and raised in Italy." She said with a smile. She wore a pink beret on top her head that matched her pink hair that stretched all the way down her back. She also wore a pink silk jacket over a pink dress that reached her ankles.

"Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we talk about the elephant in the room." Kouku said with arms crossed as everyone looked at him. "So, who knows what happened? And where are we?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone remained quiet while looking at each other for answers. Kouku opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, another voice cut into the conversation.

"Ahem, this is the principle speaking." a high pitched voice called out on the speaker system in the cafeteria. "Attention all student, please report the courtyard for orientation!" The voice said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at the speaker system before looking at each other. No one said a word, but a few students did get up from there seats, and began walking to the door. Everyone soon followed and talked about the sudden announcement and made their way to the courtyard, and were all greeted with with the same strangest sight. A small, monochromatic bear sitting atop a small podium that wasn't there before when August, Perri, and Emilia were there.

"Hey, have we got everyone?! In that case, let's get started!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Pfffffffffffffffft, why is writing is hard?! I swear, if I didn't like writing so much, I wouldn't even read! But alas, you can't help what you wish for. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry i couldn't get into all of their personalities, like I said before, SUPER lazy. I plan on showing everyone's personalities in free time events but for now, basic info about them, and what they look like. Rate! Review! Enjoy Life! PEACE!_


End file.
